The disclosure herein describes methods of treating extrusion of the meniscus, which can possibly delay the early onset of osteoarthritis, further meniscal damage, and meniscal root pathology.
The meniscus is a crescent-shaped cartilage pad that functions to cushion and stabilize the knee joint. In particular, the meniscus acts as a shock absorber between the femur and the tibia. A common knee injury is meniscal extrusion, which occurs when the meniscus drifts from its anatomical position in the knee. When the meniscus is in an extruded position, there is reduced function of the meniscus in cushioning and stabilizing the knee joint. Meniscal extrusion is often associated with meniscal degeneration, a meniscal tear (e.g., a radial tear, a longitudinal tear, or an oblique tear), a torn meniscal root, and/or osteophyte formation.
Current methods of treating a meniscal extrusion include both non-surgical treatment and surgical repair. Non-surgical treatment is often attempted prior to surgical repair, and example non-surgical treatment includes physical therapy and/or insertion of biologics to facilitate the healing of the meniscus. However, in the event that non-surgical treatment is not successful in treating the meniscal extrusion, surgical repair can be performed to treat the meniscal extrusion. Surgical repair is usually performed arthroscopically, and a knee arthroscopy to treat the meniscus typically includes repairing any meniscal tear(s) and/or repairing a torn meniscal root. Knee arthroscopy can also include removal of osteophytes that have formed.
Current surgical repair methods for treating a meniscal extrusion have various drawbacks. For example, current methods do not treat the underlying injury that results in a meniscal extrusion. The meniscus drifts due to a disruption in the capsule of the knee, whereby the capsule becomes detached from at least one structure of the knee joint (e.g., the meniscus, tibial periosteum, femoral periosteum, etc.) and/or the meniscotibial ligament (MCL) detaches from its insertion point. Capsular disruption can occur concomitantly with a meniscal root tear. Alternatively, capsular disruption can occur, followed by meniscal extrusion, which then leads to a meniscal root tear. Current methods for treating a meniscal extrusion do not adequately address or treat the capsular disruption. Since current surgical repair methods do not treat this capsular disruption, the underlying injury that results in the meniscal extrusion remains after current surgical repair methods. Thus, surgical repair methods, and symptom relief, may only be temporary since the underlying injury remains. After time, the surgically repaired meniscus can begin to extrude again.
Improved systems and methods for repairing a meniscal extrusion are needed. In particular, systems and methods that treat the underlying injury that results in a meniscal extrusion are needed. Systems and methods for teaching improved systems and methods for repairing a meniscal extrusion are also needed.